


Finding Completion

by ANE925



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little tundra hatchling, Fulmen, gets separated from her friend after they sneak out to explore. Now she is lost, alone and hungry! And what is the noise?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Completion

**Author's Note:**

> For Ghurab's Boolean giveaway challenge. Hope you enjoy! XD
> 
> Also, sorry this one is not beta'd guys XP
> 
> The Boolean picture below belongs to Ghurab who was kind enough to not only let me use it but to change it a bit!

'I am so lost' Fulmen thought to herself as she tripped again.

"Come on Fulmen it will be fun! You can guide me and I'll make sure nothing eats you! Imagine the things we could find in there! I'm sure most of what everyone says about the Hewn City are lies anyway to stop us from exploring. As long as we stick together what's the worst that could happen?" Fulmen mockingly mimicked her friends words.

Now, hours later, Fulmen was alone, lost, and (according to her stomach which had been letting out noise for some time now) hungry. They had been planning on getting back for lunch so she didn't have any food on her and she couldn't seem to find any along this path.

Buz Zap Buzz Buzz

Fulmen froze at the first noises she heard since getting separated from her friend. Those were unlike any noises she had heard in her life. Though nothing seemed to be making them. The noise continued on, a constant stream that seemed to just keep playing in the background.

"Just perfect! I'm starting to hear things too" Fulmen grumbled before pressing on. She was on a path of some sort which had to lead somewhere eventually. Hopefully it would be a place with other dragons that she could ask for help from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day was ending, night was rising and Fulmen was still alone, lost, very hungry and ninety percent sure a thunderstorm was coming. A big one and soon if the high increase of electricity in the air was anything to go by.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!" Fulmen yelled for what felt like the ten thousandth time. And again, just like every time before, there was no other answer beside her echoed call bouncing off the walls around her.

With a whimper Fulmen flopped down where she was. Logically she knew she shouldn't stop especially since she was in a strange place. She should press on and keep trying to find her way back or a clan that would help her.

"Bizz Bizz Bizz Bizz"

Fulmen jumped to her feet and tensed. Ready for a confrontation with whatever was making that noise. However seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened.

"Who, whose there?" Fulmen called out to no response. However she could hear whatever it was draw closer. Fulmen started to slowly back up trying to find something to place and protect her back against. However, on her fifth step back, the Bizzing sounds stopped getting closer. It froze wherever it was and Fulmen wasn't sure if she should be relieved it wasn't advancing or more frightened.

A loud thud pulled her from her musings. It sounded like whatever was making the Bizzing sound had dropped something. Suddenly she felt something hit her foot causing her to jerk back. However, when nothing happened, Fulmen tentatively reached out to touch the object that, apparently, whatever was making the Bizzing noise gave to her.

Confusingly the object was nothing more then a smooth round ball.

"Uh...thanks for the...OH!" Fulmen started to say before she felt the clasp. When she released it the smell that greeted her almost made her drool.

"Water Lilies! You brought me water lilies!" Fulmen exclaimed in sheer happiness. Not only was she starving but water lilies are her favorite. Though, she doesn't get them often, mostly only as a treat, since they are mostly found in the Shifting Expanse and need to be imported to her home in the Sunbeam Ruins.

"Thank you" Fulmen said before devouring her gift. Water lilies had never tasted so good. And this patch most have been freshly shipped in because they were filled with water unlike the mostly dry ones she was used to.

After she was finished, Fulmen sat down and tilted her head in surprise and curiosity. The creature making the Bizzing sound still hadn't moved from its spot some distance away.

"I, I'm not scared anymore. Or well, I'm not scared of you anymore. You helped me! So, if you would like, you can come closer." Fulmen told it. The Bizzing almost seemed to hesitate before it slowly got louder until Fulmen could feel a slight breeze.

"Oh you're flying! Is that what's making the Bizzing noise? You can come down now you know. I wont hurt you. Unless you can't or don't want to of course. I'm sorry. I'm being terribly rude. My name is Fulmen what's yours?" Fulmen rambled out. The only answer she got however was the Bizzing.

"Can, can you not talk?" Fulmen asked before realizing just how rude that might sound. However, whatever was making that Bizzing sound must not have been offended since the didn't move. However, she was getting the strangest feeling that she was confusing it.

"Oh um I should probable explain. Just don't eat me now ok? Ok. Uh I'm blind. So if you are making head movements sorry I can't see them. Do you know *Drores code because that would be awe...ah!" Fulmen couldn't help the yell out the end as she felt her new friend brush up against her.  
Just as suddenly as it touch it her it pulled away and started...Bipping? It took Fulmen an embarrassing amount of time to realize it was Bipping in Drores code.

 _~Yes, I know Drores code._ it bipped out. Fulmen could barely contain her excitement.

"This is amazing! Who are you?" Fulmen asked and then patently waited out the message.

_~I do not have a name. I believe your kind calls me a Boolean. I am a friend._

Fulmen couldn't help but grin at the last line but the first two troubled her.

"Well what would you like to be called? Also, I'm afraid I don't know what a Boolean is sorry. If you don't mind I could..." Fulmen cut herself off when she heard the Boolean's increasingly frantic blipping.

_~Need to go. NOW. Dark almost here. Follow please_

"Is it not safe out?" Fulmen questioned. Even the Hewn City was mostly safe at night as long as you didn't get lost.

_~No_

"Oh ok, well lead the way! I'll just follow the bizzing of your wings" Fulmen replied wondering for the first time just where exactly she was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had barely reached shelter when the storm started. Louder and fiercer then any storm she had heard before Fulmen curled closer to the fire and away from the raging thunder outside.

"Where are we?" Fulmen asked

_~One of my shelters. Do not worry. Nothing will find you here_

"You keep saying things like that! Like we might be in danger. I've never felt any terrain like this one, I've never heard such a fierce storm before, and I most definitively don't ever remember this constant buzzing and zapping in the air! I got separated from my friend, my eyes, and now I have no idea where exactly I am! I" Fulmen was cut off from her slowly getting hysterical rant by Boolean brushing up against her.

"I don't even know what you look like. Will, will you let me look" Fulmen whispered holding up her front claws in questioningly.

 _~Yes._ came the immediate response to her awe. Tentatively she reached forward and slowly started to see what her friend, her boolean looked like. As she looked, Boolean started bipping again.

 _~You are very lost. You wandered all the way into Thunders territory. Do not fret. I can guide you back._ Boolean told her as, to her amazement, she found he had eyes almost the size as his head.

"Where is you family? Wont they be missing you now? I don't hear anyone else" Fulmen gently asked

_~You really know nothing about the Boolean?_

"No, nothing. Will you tell me" Fulmen asked as she moved her claws up and up it seemed on never ending poles

_~Long ago, before the territory was settled there was a storm unlike any we have ever seen before or since. It's power rocked the land. One of the bolts that struck the Lightning Farm was so charged it snapped one of the lines. That line landed on my home. My entire hive was shocked. We, I thought it was the end. But instead of ending us it supercharged us. We grew huge and intelligent. Whatever that line was powering on the other end must have been some sort of data collection area. We absorbed it's knowledge and gained longer lives. But at a cost. We were all separated, scattered around the land and territories. I have not seen my hive since._

"I am so sorry. You must get lonely" Fulmen whispered

_~At times. But it was better then being caught. Rumors of clans dieing out and taking their hoard with them, or worse scientific clans, these things have made me and my kind weary of being found._

"And yet you helped me" Fulmen said with a small smile as she barely glided over the seemingly delicate wings, the culprits of the bizzing noise, with her claws.

_~You were lost. And I could tell from your eyes blind._

"Oddly enough, that was  thanks to lightning as well. When I was in a young hatchling a storm came. I was uh again doing what I was warned not to do and out in the storm. I was struck by a bolt. It took away my sight. I'm told that's also why I'm not pure black anymore but well I can't really see myself" Fulmen told him with a shrug.

 _~You look like the night sky right when a bolt of lightning runs through it._ Boolean informed her then shocked her with his next question

_~Would you like to see?_

"I...how?" Fulmen asked as she finished seeing her friend. He really was a gaint bee but oddly enough with no end. Where a bees stinger usually was, Fulmen had felt a changing and moving patter of squares.

_~I can transfer my data my memories into you if you trust me?_

"I" Fulmen swallowed not sure what to do before stealing herself and saying

"Thank you but no. I have grown use to the dark. I don't want to see the light if it will only be for a moment. And I am sure you don't want to stay stuck with me forever so no thank you. But I would love to keep talking" she finished with a question in her voice

_~Ok_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Boolean guided her home as promised. Each step closer to home filled Fulmen with excitement and dread. She was happy to be going home but she wasn't really ready to say goodbye to Boolean yet. For having only known each other for a day she felt she had known him forever. He seemed like her stead companion, like her familiar. But he had already told her his distrust of clans and she could respect that.

_~You are a lot quieter then last night_

"Sorry just thinking"

_~Heavy thoughts it seems. Do not fret we are almost there._

"Thank you. For everything. Before, before we get there can I ask you one thing?" Fulmen asked as she stopped

_~Yes, what is it?_

"Will I ever heard you again?" she questioned. She had grown use to his company, to the steady bizzing of his wings. Fulmen did not want to say goodbye. Boolean hesitated before answering.

_~In the early lights this morning you said that you would always have a place for me in your clan. And that, should you move on, or go somewhere I wished not to follow, you would not bind me to your lands. Did you mean it?_

Fulmen could feel herself flush. She had been hoping that part had been a dream. Squaring her shoulders she replied

"Yes. I did mean it and I still do. You can always come find a home with me"

_~Thank you._

"Wht?...What are you..."

 _~For giving me a home, for giving me a friend, for letting me be your familiar._ came his reply right before she felt one of those floating squares bump her chest before going in here chest

_~I will be your eyes if you will be my guide. Now look Fulmen your clan has missed you._

Barely breathing Fulmen lifted her head and couldn't stop the tears when she could **see.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 dragon years later

"You ready to go?" Fulmen called

 _~One moment. Let me grab the journa_ l Boolean replied making Fulmen snort

"You are almost literally a flying data base. The fact that you insist on bring a journey will never fail to amuse me.

 _~I am more then..._ Boolean started before her laughter cut him off. Over the years they have gotten to know each other so well they are more one being then two and this is an old argument still made only for arguments sake.

"Come let's go see what secret we can unearth today" Fulmen said with a bright mischievous smile. Boolean followed and let her guide them on their next great adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My name for dragon Morse code XP
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! You can find me on FR under the User name Alex925 or on my FR tumblr which is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexrising925! XD

**Author's Note:**

> *My name for dragon Morse code XP 
> 
> Fulmen is google latin for Lightning Bolt


End file.
